


Crescendo

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [9]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Facials, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Jason está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para ser aceptado por Grayson.Día 9: De consentido a no consentido.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Kudos: 5





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Crescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672527) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esto(?)

Es la décima vez que discuten sobre el mismo tema esa semana y apenas es lunes. Richard grita y lanza cosas en la oficina de Bruce, el hombre mayor intenta calmarlo como hace en todas sus peleas. Jason aleja su oreja de la puerta y corre escalera abajo apenas escucha los pasos furiosos de Grayson acercarse.

El mayor azota las puertas detrás de él, regresando a su habitación. Todd asoma su cabeza por el borde, siguiendo con su mirada los movimientos de Grayson. Deja sus zapatos en el piso, quedándose solo en calcetines. Avanza despacio, en las puntas de sus dedos sobre la superficie de madera pulida. Moviéndose hasta la habitación de Richard, él está ahí, sentado sobre la cama tirándose del cabello.

“¿Estás bien?” Pregunta el chico más joven.

“No, lárgate. Todo esto es tu culpa.” Responde enojado, mirando con los ojos cristalizados por la ira. Deja su lugar en la cama, levantándose para tomar a Jason por el borde de la camisa.

“Esa no era mi intención.” Intenta excusarse el ahora Robin. Da un paso atrás chocando contra la pared.

“Pero lo hiciste.” Reitera el mayor, apretando su agarre. Jason ha dejado de pelear, si no le da razón para enojarse las cosas deberías de mejorar. No lo hacen. Richard lo suelta empujándolo hacia atrás y regresa a la cama.

“Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, dímelo. Lo haré.” Ruega el menor acercándose temeroso a Grayson. Este frunce el ceño y lo mira con desdén, suspira separando sus piernas.

“Dame una mamada.” Dice Grayson. No hay vacilación en su rostro. Golpea la suela de su zapato contra el piso, como si estuviera exasperado. Jason, titubea. Retrocede un par de pasos y avanza de nuevo hasta quedar de pie delante de Dick. El menor mira al suelo buscando un lugar entre las piernas de su hermano adoptivo.

Acerca sus manos temblorosas a los jeans de Richard, este le mira desde arriba, por debajo de sus pestañas obscuras. Su boca es una fina línea recta, con una expresión inmutable, como la que tendría una estatua de mármol. Dick posa sus manos sobre el borde del colchón, midiendo que tan lejos planea llegar el chico. Jason sujeta entre sus dedos, el botón de metal, le toma un par de intentos abrirlo.

Richard hace un sonido parecido a un gruñido, molesto por la torpeza del chico. Se crio en la calle, sería estúpido pensar que nunca tuvo que hacer algo como eso por dinero o comida. O que no se lo había hecho a Bruce, seguramente esa fue la razón por la cual lo trajo a casa como su remplazo.

Iracundo el niño mayor levanta su mano contra Todd. Azotando su mejilla son provocación previa, tomando desprevenido al menor que cae de trasero al suelo. Jason toca su rostro, saboreando el gusto metálico de la sangre en su lengua, mirando estupefacto a Richard. Retrocede sobre su espalda hasta que golpea su cabeza contra el mueble de madera.

“Lo lamento.” Dice a una distancia prudente.

“No lo lamentes y vuelve aquí.” Ordena el mayor, señalando con su dedo el piso. Jason traga grueso, pero regresa a gatas hasta donde Dick le indica. Regresa a su labor donde lo dejó, bajando el zipper para dejarlo salir un poco de sus pantalones. Richard posa su mano en el cuello del menor, empujándolo hacia él. El nuevo Robin mete su mano al interior de los calzoncillos de Grayson, tomando el apenas endurecido miembro.

El pavor comienza a invadir a Jason, una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le grita que retroceda. Su piel se eriza, previo al peligro. Acumula saliva en el interior de su boca y se acerca temeroso, separando sus labios. Acariciando la punta con su lengua, ha visto videos de chicas haciéndolo antes, no debe de ser tan difícil. Él era Robin, el ayudante de Batman.

La carne caliente palpita en su boca, es una sensación extraña, diferente de chupar un dedo. Toma solo la punta, succionado ligeramente, tanteando el terreno. Retrocede, humedeciendo su boca para hacer más fácil el llevarlo. Usando como lubricante su propia saliva, regresa empujándolo un poco más esta vez. Moviendo su lengua sobre la circunferencia. Richard se sacude en su cavidad, vibra en casa inepto movimiento del chico joven.

Jason continua con la misma calma, tomándose su tiempo para entender cómo funciona. Richard exhala con fuerza, irritado por la inexperiencia de su alumno. Presiona su pie sobre las piernas de Jason y lo toma con ambas manos por el cabello. El chico se tensa, quedándose inmóvil en su lugar. El toque de Grayson es extrañamente suave, revolviendo su cabello. Frotando sus orejas con sus dedos pulgares. Todd se relaja, mala idea.

Envuelve su mano en la base de la polla de Grayson, usándola como extensión de su boca. Disfrutando del primer toque amigable que su supuesto hermano adoptivo le da, Richard juega con su cabello, roza con las puntas de sus dedos el cabello de este. Guiando pasivamente al menor para ir más profundo. Uno de los empujones llega al fondo de su garganta, haciéndolo retroceder.

“No, espera Dick detente.” Jason intenta disimular una arcada. Puede notar la presión en su estómago, el líquido caliente que sube por su garganta. Se fuerza para tragarlo de nuevo, Richard le da de nuevo esa mirada. Iracundo. Con sus ojos azules entre cerrados, su labio tiembla ante la ira. Toma a Todd por el cabello sin pizca de delicadeza en su toque, empujando su polla al interior de la cálida garganta.

El menor intenta retroceder, Dick lo sujeta con sus dos manos para mantenerlo en su lugar. Jason golpea con sus palmas abiertas los muslos de Grayson, en una acción desesperada para que lo suelte. Richard lo pasa por alto, empujando su cadera arriba; hundiéndose en la boca de Todd. Invadiendo su garganta, irrumpiendo en lo profundo de su cavidad. El menor lucha inútilmente, buscando una manera de escapar.

Nota con claridad como golpea el fondo de su garganta, abriéndose paso en su boca más allá de su lengua. La sensación de náuseas vuelve a instaurarse en su estómago, el líquido amenaza con salir de su boca. Succiona regresándolo a su interior, ganándose de paso un pesado gemido de parte de su atacante. Las manos se Grayson marcan un ritmo que apenas y puede seguir, su mandíbula duele pues lleva un largo rato abierta. Los bordes de sus labios queman y su faringe pica.

Jason pelea de nuevo, al sentir el ácido de su estómago subir por tercera ocasión. El sabor salado y amargo en su boca se extiende. Richard lo presiona empujándose hasta el fondo, manteniendo a Todd ahí. El chico lucha, Grayson fuerza su polla hasta su traque dejándolo sin aire. Los ojos de Robin se abren llenos de pánico, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Siendo liberado del cruel toque de su supuesto hermano.

Dick toma la base de su pene, derramando su esperma sobre la frente y nariz del menor, el líquido espeso corre por sus mejillas y un poco se mete a su ojo. Jason toma una larga bocanada de aire, como si estuviera saliendo del agua, mala jugada. El vómito que estuvo conteniendo, sube estrepitosamente. Quema su tráquea y daña su ya maltratada garganta y boca. Todd aprieta sus labios, cubriéndolos con sus manos evitando derramar el contenido de su estómago en la fina alfombra persa.

Se levanta con prisas del suelo corriendo a la puerta. Algo se interpone en su camino, haciéndolo caer de frente al suelo. Retira las manos de su cara en un intento precipitado de no golpearse el rostro. Dejando que la materia que guardaba en su boca se derrame sobre el suelo de mármol, Richard hace un sonido de asco detrás de él. Ajusta sus ropas y deja la cama para andar hasta Jason quien aún yace en el piso. La bota de Grayson golpea su espalda, causando presión en su estómago sensible.

“Tú vas a limpiar esto.” Finaliza el mayor, dejando la recámara sin preocuparse por ayudar al nuevo Robin quien aún continúa vomitando. Sacudiéndose sobre el piso en espasmos cada vez más violentos. La macha amarillenta se extiende por el suelo blanco. Jason limpia su boca con el dorso de su mano, una vez su cuerpo se queda vacío. Frota la manga de su camisa en su frente y mejillas llevándose el esperma antes de que se haya secado por completo.

“Sí.” Responde Jason sentado sobre sus rodillas mirando el desastre que acaba de hacer.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
